I Never Get Tired of This View
by W1ng3dOne
Summary: The is my first attempt at a fanfic, featuring a little Tranceivershipping (NateXYancy, or KyouheiXRuri for those who would normally use the Japanese names). Shipping is not normally my think, but I do think Game Freak making this pairing as canon as possible should not go unnoticed. My story begins the day after Nate wins the Unova League Championship Title...
1. Prologue

Nate had just experienced the busiest week of his life. Starting on Monday, he had encountered the real mastermind behind Team Plasma's reestablishment in the form of an aging and still-demented Ghetsis, who was taken down by some upstart trainer from distant Nuvema Town two years before. After nearly being encased in ice by Kyurem, a mysterious trainer named N and his partner Reshiram bailed him out, enabling Nate to overcome the situation and again quash Plasma's plans to take over the world. The spoils happened to be a Liepard his friend Hugh held way too much stock in (at least, thats how Nate felt about it.)

Then an arduous trek up the heights of Victory Road ensued. Many Veteran and Ace trainers lined the cliffs, platforms and caverns as he pressed forward with his well rounded and experienced Pokemon team. He knocked out well-known trainers Shauntal, Marshal, Grimsley, and Caitlin in order, using up nearly all of the healing items in his bag before ascending the final steps to find an acquaintance in Iris waiting in the throne of the Unova League Champion. While the battle was intense, it came naturally for Nate, who knew very well Iris' main strength was her extensive knowledge on the use of Dragon-types, and was able to masterfully direct his own Lapras [which was a contrasting member of the incumbent Champ's entourage] to carry his team to glory.

Now he was back in Aspertia, standing in the same spot Bianca was when she supplied Nate his Tepig and Pokedex, being interviewed by the one and only Idol Christoph, who was a tiny bit impetuous during the commercial break.

"So, Nate, you don't happen to remember an incident in returning a Xtransceiver to someone with pink hair, do you?" Christoph inquired.

"Uh...well, that did happen, but I do believe that is not something I -have- to fill you in on." Nate replied with a deft smirk. During a Television session while resting after beating Elesa of Nimbasa City, he noticed that Nancy, Christoph's counterpart Idol, had a very similar voice to that of the girl who he had returned the aforementioned video-watch to. His suspicions were further validated by "Yancy" slipping up when introducing herself by starting with "Na-" and then covering up. Even so, Nate loved the modest alias enough to see that the Idol was only a profession and not the girl's actual life. Which he hoped was convenient, because Yancy didn't seem to want to fill the new League Champ in on the details as to why her career was withheld.

"C'mon, Nate. Don't leave reporters hanging like that! I happen to kno-"

"I honestly don't think we know the same person, Christoph. This person seems too nervous to be cut out for Television. I mean, I could just pick up my Xtransceiver, not say a word, and she would already pull the brim of her hat over her eyes to hide her blushing. You can't seriously tell me that I happened to find NANCY's Xtransceiver on the ground. You know how much PokE-Bay would sell that for?"

Christoph winced at the response, and ceased questioning. At that moment a noticeable crowd was making the way for a guy with Qwilfish-esqe spikes on his head and a red over-shirt.

"Heads up, folks. If you don't make way, I am about to unleash my r-"

"What's up, Hugh? Did you come to meet Christoph here? Because if you did, Nancy is not with him." Nate offered with a relaxed expression.

"Actually, about that, I should probably tell both of you that "Yancy" -whispered due to the crowd advancing up to the lookout- is actually talking with your mother, Nate. I had to tell you, because she seemed afraid to come up here." Hugh sputtered as he made a gesture in the direction of Nate's residence. "That hat doesn't really hide her feelings at all does it? She really has taken a s-"

"Shine to him?" Christoph excitedly finished Hugh's sentence. Nate sighed, because he just knew Christoph was going to set some sort of ridiculous plan into action. He then noticed a girl exit his home ushered by an executive. She held her wide brimmed hat over her face, but to Nate, it was unmistakable.

He almost fell over the railing of the lookout in awe.


	2. A Tale of Two Idols

A Tale of Two Idols

Later that afternoon, the Idol Nancy did make an appearance on the busier-than-usual scene in Aspertia. She of course, had to interview anyone (other than Nate himself, for some reason) associated with the new Champion of the Unova region. Characters such as Cheren, Bianca, and Alder answered the Idol's pealing questions all afternoon.

"So, Hugh..." she began confidently. "Was N-Nate always your childhood friend? What caused you two to become the passionate rivals that Unova now champions?"

"Well, if you must know. Nate was the younger kid next door." Hugh offered in a confident smirk, knowing that his friend was watching the interview from the safety of his house. "It took him a while for him to get a Pokemon, and he would always come over and just stare at my Oshawott egg like he was it's mother. My father can tell you about how irked Nate would get when I would accidentally brag too much about having a partner before Nate could. In fact, Nate mentioned to me when he arrived last night that the first thing he remembers about his journey is my father asking him if he was going to have me show off my Pokemon again...then I guess to make himself feel better, he immediately recalled having beat me when his partner finally was with him. I guess I should say that whoever that girl he talks about all the time is..." Hugh winked at the camera as he concluded, causing the Idol to look at the ground to hide her blushing "is very lucky to have such a dedicated partner. I should know, wouldn't have been able to return my sister's Pur-...Liepard, without him."

"Um...Err.. Okay, that is all for today, thank you Hugh, and see you all next time!" Nancy blurted out. She began to blush again, causing Hugh to smile to himself. Her blushing was not a problem for long however, as the Mr. DeeOh had arrived to talk business about the Idol's upcoming trip to the Orre region. Something about how the Pokemon in that region, while all identified, are very difficult to obtain at this point, and how she was not going to have enough time to catch one for her "dear friend." This job was almost agonizing, and she was desperately waiting for some time off that night to at least call her muse on her Xtranceiver.

That muse came in the form of a Pokemon Trainer who just happened to be next door to the house she just conducted her last interview from. However, she believed Nate had bit on the facade that she was truly a modest girl who was plagued with confidence issues. While Nancy enjoyed her Ferris-wheel rides with the equally unknown -at the time- trainer in Nimbasa, she was worried that her vocation would cause him to obsess over the trivialities of her life's work and not of her own persona. She loved her wide-brimmed hat and whenever she could, she would walk all over the Unova region's cities and routes, battling the occasional Youngster that hid in the tall grass (and generally always having to use her Ralts to teleport to a Pokemon Center after a tough loss when she got overconfident.) She would (both incognito as Yancy, and in preparation for interviews with Gym Leaders) read the statues in the foyers of the various Gyms. On one instance, Yancy had stumbled into Skyla's Gym during challenge hours only to find Skyla outwardly reminiscing over a battle with Nate and how confident and kind the trainer was. It caused Yancy to blush feverishly and run out before Skyla could notice anyone had entered the hanger in the first place. It also made her a little jealous that such prominent figures spoke of Nate in such ways. Pretty soon, it was almost as if Nate could have anyone he wanted to, and was just wasting time with her. This caused her to somewhat purposely answer her Xtranceiver still in her work clothes. She giggled to herself, because at that time, she was too embarrassed to actually allow a conversation in that attire to commence. She distinctively remembered Nate's look of confusion as he picked up the line, which made her happy as well. She didn't want Nate truly knowing who she really was just yet.

She then got a message on her Xtranceiver, with the light and happy tone she had assigned her new Champion after their first date in Nimbasa, and professionally read the message with one eye, while providing her attention to Mr. DeeOh. It read:

_Hey, Yancy!_

_ I just returned from my adventure to the Pokemon League. If you haven't seen it on TV already, I am being holed up in my house, but I know I can hop on my trusty Crobat (you know, the one that whipped your hat off by mistake, I still have to apologize for that, not everyone wears a visor like I do.) and discretely make it to Nimbasa City. Would you like to ride the Ferris-wheel again with me? I know I don't often ask to actually get on the ride, because that is your thing, but I have something to tell you. _

_Remember when you asked me if I could support you in your willingness to be "cool"? I invite you to steal my newly-found coolness that comes with being the League Champ if you want, but to me, you ARE cool, and that is all that really matters._

_I can't wait to see you there, and try not to wait for me too long! You know I feel guilty leaving you out in the cold!_

_Nate _

_P.S. - Don't bother to trade with me this time, because I have yet to go catch another Patrat. :p_

Nancy stifled a giggle, told Mr. DeeOh, who was now walking down the street by himself, that she had to leave, and turned to see Nate and his Crobat ascend over the roof of his house in the direction of Nimbasa City.

She sighed, because for the first time in their short time of knowing each other, Nate was going to be the one waiting for her at the gate.


	3. Yes, It Is Because You are With Me

Yes, It Is because You are With Me

Nate had lied in his Xtranceiver message that he hastily sent before arriving at...well, that is exactly about what he had lied about. He hoped Yancy would not wait too long for him to actually arrive at Nimbasa, but he now knew why she was strapped for time alone and had an alias. Thankfully, the group of bikers outside of Shopping Mall 9 were able to cause a large enough altercation outside to distract passerby from the Unova League Champ's entrance into the building. Once inside, Nate released his Rotom, named "Bucky" by some hermit scientist near White Forest, to cause havoc on the appliance storeroom to further increase the distraction's effectiveness. Soon, he wore different, more generic clothing, ditching his visor for a hooded windbreaker akin to that of Kanto legend Red's zip-up shirt and blue jeans. Thankfully, Red was not a very popular character in the Unova region, because he began to have second doubts himself if his choice in apparel was effective. Who knows, maybe Yancy would approve. She _has _been to Kanto before. Crobat and the Krokorok Gang finished up the task, successfully sending Nate on his way to Nimbasa, with the only thing left being to come up with an excuse on why he was late...

Yancy leaned against the ticket booth, satisfied with getting to the attraction first. She was a professional Bunburyist, and in the amount of time it took for her to find her understatement clothing that only Nate seemed to like _and_ come up with an excuse to leave Aspertia City, she assumed Nate would have been irritated by waiting for her. Even though she knew Nate's heart was big, she was still very afraid of him leaving her for someone with stronger will. She shuddered at the thought just as she was glancing at Elesa's runway-esqe Gym down the street. Then she turned and watched a grim faced boy running towards her in full sprint, and she was very instinctive to defend her identity. She began to ball her fist and widened her stance...

Nate's eyes went dark, but he knew full well what had just happened. Yancy slugged him. It was a well trained blow as well, because the hood that had protected his newly formed face of fame had flown off, causing Yancy to gasp and amazingly catch his head before he hit the ground. Even though he was beginning to welt, causing the telling visor that he had just put back on to fit very snugly, he cracked a smile at his assailant.

"Whoa, you hit harder than Hugh does after he threatens to "unleash his rage...".." Nate remarked, still wincing.

"Nate!" She was blushing in pure embarrassment rather than showing her feelings for him, and it was an ugly shade of red as a result. "...You were wearing a hood, I thought you were one of those Papa-...Pedophiles! Why would you throw me off like that!?"

"Nancy..." He began, calmly, knowing that while she was worked up, he had to nip what he set out to do in the bud.

"It's Yan...you know, don't you?" a surprisingly calm voice responded.

"Everyone in Unova watches television. I've known for quite some time, but I have to tell you that I respect your willingness to protect yourself, and I also want you to know that I find your hat much more attractive than your Idol get-up. I can explain this better when we are actually -on- the Ferris-wheel."...

Nancy looked worried as the two boarded the Poke Ball resembling gondola. As the ride began, Nate came clean, explaining slowly and full of detail, while the nighttime ride went for more than 50 passes, one for each time they talked via Xtranceiver.

"But Nate...you really am okay with Yan...you know, I truly am Yancy, Nancy is only a stage name, and I never expected this job to grab hold of my life. If it wasn't for the advice you gave me, I would be homeless and without Xtranceiver service right now, so I used Nancy as a crutch from seeing you, and it wasn't fair...I am so, so sorry" The girl began crying softly, now sitting next to Nate in the cart.

"Yancy, I got an e-mail from the Watchy Watchog show on the Battle Channel. They want me to demonstrate all kinds of hold items for their show, and you know what I did...I declined. Millions of Pokedollars on the table, and I left it there. It's what Red would have done, and what Hilbert did do. I don't like my fame anymore than you seemingly have liked yours. It has made me realize how wonderful you are as a person and friend...and I would like to...um...Gallade?" He looked at the Poke Ball that both he and Yancy both held as a barrier for their emotions. Gallade's response went to Yancy, because she was the original trainer while that Ralts was found wild in Hoenn.

"Trainer, this Trainer you have placed me with has faced bitter opposition, and fights for absolute truth. That absolute truth in this case, is that he would like to become your partner. In my opinion, your survival will be more enjoyable if you accept his proposal."

"Well, I was just going to say I liked you a whole lot...of course this Gallade would be under your care for some time, he's a natural wordsmith, just like you!" Nate added sheepishly.

"If you make any references to work, you aren't going to score many points..." A stern Yancy sharply replied. However, the beautiful pink streaks returned to her pale cheeks, and Nate drank it up like water found at the Desert Resort.

"Yancy, I never really get tired of this view...hey...what are _they _doing here!?"


	4. So Far Gondola

So Far Gondola...

Yancy had never felt so _free _before. Even as Nate looked below to notice a few Neo-Plasma grunts had stopped the ride while the two of them were at the highest point of the wheel, she could only hear the words Nate had spoken earlier about his understanding of her life. As he tried to think of a way to get the gondola down to the ground, she couldn't help but smile with content. Nobody really knew that the two of them were up there.

"Well, I don't really want to damage the ride...I am so sor-...are you okay? We're stuck up here!..." Nate uncharacteristically stammered. Then Yancy was able to notice what was going on...Nate was not comfortable in tight spaces.

"Well, boy..." Yancy challenged in a confident tone that melted in Nate's ears. "At least you and I can finally be away from the rest of the world while for once, they come get us." She had often practiced one of Nate's facial expressions, a crooked smile that indicated no regrets for whatever might happen, along with having no cares about what wasn't happening, in her dressing room before shows. When she revealed it on television, her ratings went up. Nancy and her Growlithe (whom she traded for with a Meowth, her first trade with Nate.) seeped even into the Battle channel, where Watchy Watchog had made a challenge to a match. Apparently, this girl does have some genuine confidence somewhere.

Nate's ears burned, and whenever he was in any challenging situation, he often flared in a similar manner. Nearly being frozen to death by Kyurem had evoked that kind of response, but that wasn't anything comparable to what the girl in the wide brimmed hat just laid out before him.

_A whole night...with Yancy...just the two of us...Gosh! What if she wants me to kiss her!? The only time I have ever kissed anything with true, loving intent was a stray Lilipup Hugh and I had found at the end of our street. I'm pretty sure that is not how one would go about this situation..._

Yancy smirked, knowing Nate was thinking at a mile a minute. Then she did something totally scandalous, and it made Nate flush, much to the girl's satisfaction. She removed her hat, letting her pink bangs fall against her cheeks. When she noticed Nate blushing, she blushed too.

_YES! I was beginning to think I had boarded the ride with the wrong date..._

"Nate...Why, do you like me?...If you tell me I'll tell you everything about what you seemingly have not noticed since meeting me here with my Xtranceiver..." She appealed, innocently, and continued her reddening, while maintaining a modest smile. The one Nate liked the most.

"Yancy, I like you because you took the time to get to know me. Not one other person in my whole journey just sat down and talked to me like you have. I know we have contrasting music preferences, and different tastes in foods, and we probably have different details we have yet to reveal to each other, but every time I am around you, you always ask me questions that help me open up to you. The other part of course, was figuring you out after you would hang up. There were nights where I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Yet again, Yancy lost control of her facial composure, and the brilliant red glowed on her face and was illuminated beautifully against the moonlight outside of the gondola. Instead of answering with words, she passionately went for his lips, and almost an hour passed with wordless communication. The pair was perfect, because they didn't need to speak to convey their feelings for one another. Suddenly, the car began to descend.

"Aww...it's over already?" Yancy asked, as she always did.

"No. It's not..." replied Nate, with a grim tone that startled his date and brought her back out of the shroud her blissfulness had created.

Colress and several Plasma grunts waited at the terminal...


	5. Some Habits Die Hard

Some Habits Die Hard...

Nate's uneasiness was well warranted apparently, and Yancy had never from the safety of PokeWood to the eeriness of N's Castle experienced a "real" problem like this before...

As soon as the couple dismounted the gondola, Nate was a bit too anxious, and ended up running into a trio of grunts – one female with quite possibly the most annoying laugh Yancy had ever heard – who challenged him in succession (meaning one at a time). Instinct told the hidden Idol to run, and run far, knowing that Nate would be fine, and natural thinking told her to faint and escape the intense scene now...except 1) Colress had blocked off any escape route available and 2) The Poke Ball containing her and Nate's Gallade was reverberating instructions into her normally weak-willed head.

_"Trainer! You believe Pokemon and Humans co-exist and that those who are good do so to overcome the ideals of those who are not! Release me, and together we can show these wrongdoers and this power-obsessed man the power of truth and of that co-existence! Allow me the pleasure of assisting you!"_

Eventually, Yancy, in the most feeble way possible released the Gallade, who was now able to communicate with her through her emotions in a relatable manner, rather than formally, as most of the Ralts evolution line could.

_"I can currently use Pyscho Cut, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Close Combat...You ready for the battle of your life!?"_

Yancy managed a nod, as a wordless Colress released a Magneton. The air around the combatants grew cold, and the girl could only shiver. She couldn't believe she was battling a Team Plasma Admin. As her thoughts of fear began to consume her, Colress began to speak with an experienced and expectant tone.

"It is only fitting that a trainer such as Nate would rub elbows with another trainer. While you lack in direct confidence, your Pokemon seems to carry in spades...but it means nothing unless the human offers twice that belief! Go on, reveal to me your "real" power!"

The question of Yancy's real identity spurred her to call out an attack.

"G-Gallade...Hypnosis!"

Gallade snarled, and began to focus a psychic beam at the opposing Magneton, which Colress was able to move out of the way.

"Thunder Wave!"

"...Oh NO!"

Yancy couldn't bring herself to ask Gallade to dodge the fast bolts of lightning that now had paralyzed her partner. However, Gallade continued to show courage and resolve.

_"While this man is imposing, he is correct, we need to fight together! I will not let you down, but the question is, will you let I, and Nate? Let's do this!"_

"Flash Cannon!"

"Psycho Cut the beam away!"

Gallade timed his parry perfectly, minimizing the damage and even directing some back at the offensive-minded Magneton, inflicting a small amount of damage. Colress applauded his opponent, and Gallade cheered mentally.

"Spark!"

_"Trainer, I am about to be bull rushed, Orders?"_

"Yes, wait for it to get close, then use Hypnosis!" Confidence and even rage began to exude from the previously modest and meek alias. Something in her heart yearned for Nate's safety, and now that her Pokemon was ready to assist her, she can help preserve it, as long as she believed she could. The Magneton was dropped into a coma, again barely grazing Gallade with it's electricity. Additionally, Gallade was charged and his paralysis was cured.

"Dream Eater!"

The Gallade absorbed the sleeping Magneton's inner thoughts, causing the Magnet Pokemon to stir violent in it's slumber. Colress was taken aback, and began calling to his partner to awaken. Yancy took advantage however, with one final command.

"Close Combat!" She squeaked, in a rather expectant tone.

_"Yes, Trainer, this barrage is for your courage, and should reveal your true difficulty as an adversary!"_ the Gallade telegraphed, as he began a brutal assault, causing the Magneton to faint after three critical blows with his blades.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Yancy began to girlishly celebrate the small victory.

"Hey! I'm gonna unleash my rage!" a voice that belonged to Hugh reverberated through the amusement park. Again, he went able a well known crusade, chasing grunts. Colress bid Yancy farewell, declaring her a "worthy opponent" and followed the chase at a slow pace. Then she felt arms embrace her.

"I think Gallade would like to go with you back to PokeWood, Hon..." Nate's soothing voice crested over her ears, causing the all too familiar flushing to begin again. "Besides, He helped me obtain an Egg a few weeks ago, it isn't as if your trade was not totally non-beneficial to me. You battled like a champion just now...I don't think I could handle that courage you just displayed."

"Champion huh? Guess I learn from the best?" Yancy offered, before falling into his embrace on the verge of passing out from the heat she was releasing from her body. She then felt his lips to her hair, and once again, she was drowning in total bliss.

"So...Is it okay if Nancy interviews you next week?"

"Depends, can we kiss on set?" Nate inquired sheepishly.

"...We'll see...Christoph would be very let down by my inability to hide my stage identity."

"Oh, I am sure he won't mind. He probably loves someone too, and maybe you will encourage him to pursue that passion with confidence as well."

"Oh, He does... Hey, Nate? Can I still be Yancy too?"

"I would hope so.. I have taken a shine to her."

Yancy, of course, reddened again, causing her boyfriend to laugh and kiss her head again. Maybe someday, this habit will go away. If it didn't however, it wouldn't be too much of an issue.


End file.
